


I'm gonna make you my Aphrodite//Make you my one and only....

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mickie makes Stephanie feel loved... a lot.





	I'm gonna make you my Aphrodite//Make you my one and only....

The first Valentines that Mickie spends with Stephanie is sweet, a little softer than usual. Stephanie is reserved, cautious in her gift and card, she’s not sure how much Mickie will want, or what exactly she wants. Mickie goes overboard, stockpiling presents and small gifts over the weeks before Valentine’s Day, she gives freely, choosing extra gifts like flowers and chocolates on the day, just because she can. She also arranges a dinner at Stephanie’s favourite restaurant, choosing her favourite champagne without needing to ask, she’s been paying attention to every little nugget of information Stephanie drops and knows exactly how to make Stephanie feel special, and loved. Stephanie started out a little surprised, taken aback that anyone could love her so openly and so sweetly, but she adjusts, settling into Mickie’s love with surprised confidence, finding she loves how Mickie makes her feel.   
They both have the day off, something that Stephanie has a feeling her father had arranged since he knew how weary she was around Valentine’s Day, and they spend it on the sofa together, watching any and all of the cheesy rom-coms that come on through the day, Mickie content to spend her time watching Stephanie, hugging her when she wants to, kisses light and sweet and often, Stephanie melting into each one as she feels Mickie’s grip tighten, Mickie isn’t leaving her, ever. 

When they do go out to dinner Mickie smiles at the beauty of her lover, her own outfit chosen to be soft but allow them to look radiant together, they hold hands as they eat, stealing softly chaste kisses when they want, they don’t care who sees, they’ve been an out couple for months already. 

On getting home Stephanie allows Mickie to help her undress and send her for a bath, suggesting that she deserved it. Mickie had prepared the bath whilst Stephanie talked to the driver and now, when Stephanie goes to take her bath she works quickly, lighting candles and turning the lights down, sprinkling rose petals on the bed before preparing for bed, knowing she will need to be ready when Stephanie returns, she had left Stephanie soft, silk, pyjamas to match her own. 

Stephanie barely holds in her tears even as she enters the room, moving to settle into bed with Mickie, curling happily into the tender caress and cuddles, knowing she is finally, truly, loved. She feels a little overwhelmed but she can’t be unhappy, Mickie has made her feel like she really is special, and she loves her for it. 

Mickie is happy when Stephanie falls asleep in her arms, automatically tightening her grip even as she slips into sleep, proud that she has shown Stephanie how much she loves her, all her work has been worth it.


End file.
